Obliviσus
by Renne.M
Summary: 5. Al final, por más que Ikuto trate, no puede y no quiere, dejar de amar a Amu. /Drabbles. Amuto.
1. Elige tema de conversación

**.ØBLIVIØUŠ.**

**C**omo ya les he mencionado hace **MUCHAS** lunas, _Shugo Chara!_ **No** es mío. El romanticismo cursi & aburrido que a todas hace suspirar, tampoco, sin embargo, el contenido de éste fic sí es de mí total autoría, & pobre del que se le ocurra copiarlo que le hackeo la cuenta ¬¬. Regalo para una muy buena amiga: **Lelouch66**. Espero que te guste tu regalito, que buen trabajo me ha costado hacer… & en general, para todos aquéllos que leen éste Amuto, ¡Feliz Navidad! & Próspero 2011. Ahora sí, el fic. Atención es una recopilación de una serie de _Juegos de seducción_. Alteraciones en su mente, son mí culpa.

**Canción elegida:** _Gatúbela. _Alexis & Fido.

**Єnjoy!**

**Gini, es todo tuyo.**

**I: Elige un tema de conversación.**

Removió su nariz, el polen que se desprendía en primavera le calaba en cada fosa nasal, mientras seguía recostada en el árbol de cerezo del parque frente a su casa, podía sentir otra esencia enseguida de ella. Decidió no darle importancia… sería uno de los tantos niños que corrían por todo el parque…

–¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? –. Preguntó una voz, seguramente la del joven sentado enseguida de ella. Sonrió ladeadamente al oír aquélla pregunta banal y sin sentido, ¿A qué venía toda aquélla nueva juerga? ¿Otro de los tantos juegos de Ikuto?

–¿Qué? –. Fue lo más inteligible que logró salir de sus labios en ese momento, se encontraba en tan infinita paz, como para que el peli-azul viniera a arruinarle el momento.

–Así que tienes mal oído…–. Preguntó el peli-azul con sorna. Se recargó en el tronco del árbol, dejando que su brazo rozara el de la muchacha enseguida de ella. –No recuerdo haberte invitado a sentarte enseguida de mí…–. Acotó la peli-rosa igual con sorna.

–Y también mala memoria…–. Volvió a rebobinar Ikuto, estaba causando una serie de enojos internos, pequeños pero que seguro explotarían, dentro de Amu.

–¿Me estás coqueteando Neko? –. Preguntó la chica tragándose cualquier comentario hiriente/sarcástico para el muchacho. El chico giró a observarla. Ahí, inmóvil con los ojos aún cerrados y respirando dificultosamente por el polen a su alrededor…

–Sólo es una pregunta Amu, si no quieres responder está bien…–.

–No creo–. Habló la chica antes de si quiera dejar terminar a Ikuto…

–¿Y por qué andas de novia con Tadase? –.

–Si dijéramos que el amor a primera vista existiera, no sería amor, sino una atracción a primera vista, porque estarías atraída a simple vista por esa persona, sin importante si por dentro es un cromañón. Si fuera así el amor a primera vista, pues sólo estarías deseando su físico, no amándole… en pocas palabras… es una estupidez–.

Ikuto se quedó observándola por un largo rato, se había vuelto una chica de muchas menos palabras, fría e inexpresiva, o al menos esa era la impresión que le daba, y todo esto había ocurrido desde el viaje que había hecho con Utau. Tal vez no fue muy buena idea después de todo haberla dejado pasar dos meses con su hermana, había devuelto a un robot.

–Ya veo, yo tampoco creo en el amor a primera vista…–. Habló Ikuto sin poder dejar de mirarle…

–Entonces tu pregunta fue sin sentido…–. Listo, la bomba que había estado internada dentro de ella hizo explosión donde mismo, abrió los ojos, girándolos para observar al muchacho sentado enseguida de ella, se removió un poco para observarle detenidamente… –¿Se te perdió algo en mi cara? –. Preguntó la chica irritada de que no dejara de mirarle con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas.

–Sí, esto–. Dijo el peli-azul, para acercarse a ella, y tomar por sorpresa sus labios, fue un contacto dulce e invasor que no le disgustó a Amu pero, tampoco era como que hubiera tenido tiempo para responder… –Gracias por devolvérmelo, ya tenía días buscándolo…–. Habló sarnoso el chico para levantarse y dejar a la chica inmutable en el pasto…

–Qué bueno que lo encontraras…–. Habló la joven casi como un gritillo, pero lo normal para que solamente Ikuto la oyese. Ya tendría su venganza… Sí, definitivamente el juego apenas estaba empezando…

**Gatúbela, haz lo que tu cuerpo te pide… ****Ven pruébame, compárame. Úsame, luego abandóname. No te preocupes más que yo no me enamoro…" **

_Alexis & Fido. _

Bueno, no es como que… lo más inteligente que yo haya escrito, pero quedó dentro de la capacidad de decente en la marca Renné. Espero que te guste Gini, es con mucho cariño, es una serie de Drabbles, así que no se desesperen, todos listos, pero quiero MUCHOS reviews para continuar ¿Vale?

Saludos!

Renné.


	2. Llama su atención

**.ØBLIVIØUŠ.**

_Shugo Chara!_** No **es mío. Si así fuera,_Amu_** no **existía, era **Yaoi**, & sí habría **IkutoXKukkai** ¿Se antoja, no? Como lo prometido es deuda, he aquí el segundo Drabble, es un poco más largo que el anterior, & un poquito más cargadito. Espero que os guste. Es una recopilación de las tácticas de seducción.

**Canción elegida:** _Yo tengo una gata. _Zion & Lennox Ft. De La Ghetto, Arcangel, Daddy Yankee, Pitbull, Alexis & Fido, Angel Doze, Chencho, Faviah, Yomo, Plan B, Maldy, Franco el Gorila & Jadiel el incomparable.

**Єnjoy!**

**Gini, es todo tuyo.**

**II: Llama su atención.**

Abrió su armario de un solo golpe. Ambas puertas de caoba chocaron contra la pared pintada de rosado detrás de él. Desvió la mirada para todos lados. Ninguna prenda le gustaba para nada. Ninguna le convencía para lo que estaba a punto de hacer… sacó cada uno de los vestidos que había ahí.

Se mantenía observándola, podía notar a simple vista desde aquél retraído cortinero con un simple velo de noche todo lo que la chica hacía, observó claramente como sacaba una extensa variedad de vestidos de corto tamaño y todos con algún detalle de cuero en algún lugar en color negro. Se adjuntó un poco más a la ventana para no ser descubierto y seguir observando qué tanto planeaba la chica de rosáceos cabellos.

Amu sonrió con fingido desinterés… se dirigió a su _iPod_ y le prendió, giró el botón hasta encontrar la canción que quería poner… le puso _Play_ y la canción comenzó a sonar. Pudo haber jurado haber visto una cara de horror en la cara del Neko, pero no podía decir nada de verdad…

**Es noche de infieles, hoy nadie se quiere, quiero hablarte lindo y no se puede, eso se presta para envolverse, eso se llama comprometerse...**

Ikuto sonrió, la canción le gustaba por demás, bueno, tal vez su tono y el resto de la letra no, pero esa parte en general, era un manojo de ideas que le daba no sé qué en el estómago y le picaba en todas sus extremidades por llevar a cabo. Siguió observando inmaculadamente por detrás del velo lo que la chica estaba a punto de hacer.

Amu por su parte, observó detenidamente cada uno de sus vestidos… rodó sus ojos y comenzó con su tarea, se pasó la blusa por arriba y después por sus brazos, la tiró a un lado de su cama y después prosiguió con el pantaloncillo color crema bajándolo por cada una de sus extremidades y sacarlo completamente de la mitad de su cuerpo…

Chascó los dedos, como recordando algo, Ikuto no podía dar ciencia cierta a los que sus pupilas ahora degustando un bendito manjar estaban observando, la chica se giró y dio unos cuantos pasos y de nuevo en su armario, se inclinó hacia al frente (No sé si entiendan, es lo que vulgarmente se entiende como, pecho abajo y trasero arriba, cállense ya era hora que interviniera, esto se está calentando)

Entonces la chica sacó una caja rosada grande y la abrió dejando ver un papel y después unas botas de terciopelo, de esas que llegan arriba de las rodillas. Se sentó en su cama casi al pie de la ventana. Ikuto se hizo totalmente para atrás y a sus orejas radioactivas con él, asomó un ojo para observar a la chica levantar una pierna al aire, y colocarse lentamente la bota hasta cubrir parte de su pierna.

Ikuto encaró las cejas ¿Cómo se atrevía? Después de que solamente su ropa interior, una muy sexy por cierto, la cubría, se le ocurría venir a ponerse unas botas del tamaño del Big Ben. Pero entonces observó cómo la chica sólo encaraba también las cejas y se quitaba las botas de un jalón. Entonces corrió a su armario nuevamente y agarró otra caja mucho mas pequeña y sacó unos botines de charol negros.

Se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y se observó detenidamente… tomó unos de los tirantes de su sostén y lo sostuvo ahí por un momento. Ikuto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al imaginarse solamente unas cuantas acciones que él podría llevar a cabo con ese tirante…

Amu hizo una mueca desaprobatoria y se dirigió a los cajones de su tocador… observó cada uno de los conjuntos que tenía y escogió uno en particular… negro con un gato maullándole a la luna de color rojo y un pequeño bikini con encajes rojos…

En uso de sus buenas facultades mentales Ikuto tomó impulso para dirigirlo a sus pies y estancarlo ahí.

La chica se dirigió de nuevo a la cama, colocó ahí el conjunto y esta vez tomó el broche del sostén para quitarlo. Se detuvo el sostén por la parte delantera para evitar quedar desnuda. Ikuto tuvo que usar mucho del auto-control que sabía que no poseía. Y al momento de que la chica lo quitara por completo, la canción llegó a su final. Rodó los ojos y se dirigió así, aun deteniéndose el sosten a cambiar la canción…

Sonrió y giró la vista para todos lados. Ikuto se escondió totalmente para evitar ser descubierto…

**No existen las casualidades. Demuestra bien tus cualidades…"**

_Daddy Yankee._

Haha tal vez si viviera en un universo alterno a esto. Me odiaría, pero creo que con este Drabble he dejado bien en claro el jueguito. Espero que te haya gustado Gini, te dije que iba a quedar feo pero ni modo tú que me apuras ¬¬

Owari. Renné.


	3. Finge demencia

**.ØBLIVIØUŠ.**

_Shugo Chara!_** No **es mío. Si así fuera,_Amu_** no **existía, & era **Yaoi**. Después de cómo un mes de ausencia y de haber subido mi peso hasta cuadriplicarlo en masas, he aquí el tercer capítulo.

**Canción elegida:** _Bandida_. Zion & Lennox.

**Єnjoy!**

**Gini, es todo tuyo.**

**III: Finge demencia.**

La fresca brisa de la mañana la había alentado a ello. Y no era como que hubiera sido su mejor plan, -porque en realidad no lo era-, pero era otra de sus tantas mañas para hacerle entender. Se llevó una mano a los labios mientras los curvaba en una sonrisa, sabía que Ikuto la observaba desde la parte de fuera de su balcón. Ésa era la idea…

Siguió por toda su cara hasta internarse en su cuello, desués, llevó sus manos a la cama, tomando las sábanas medio arrugadas entre sus dedos y las apretó…

Sonrió instintivamente, se estiró más en la cama, arqueando la espalda mientras pasaba una de sus manos por todo su pecho, Ikuto tragó saliva pesadamente reprimiendo cada una de las estocadas que su cuerpo demandaba a todas sus anchas.

Una especie de hipnosis le invadió por completo, pasó su otra mano por todo su cuello, el frío contacto con la piel caliente de su cuerpo le hizo dar un escalofrío involuntario… un ronroneo suave se formó, para salir de sus labios como un gemido malamente retenido. Llevó sus manos a sus piernas mientras apretaba los ojos fuertemente…

Ikuto se relamió los labios sin querer parpadear, que pasaba si en esa ínfima fracción de segundo la chica hacía algo verdaderamente sugestivo…

Delicioso. Se siente tan bien que aprieta aun más los ojos entregándose completamente a aquélla sensación prácticamente indescriptible… pareciera un reconocimiento de su propio cuerpo, y pensar en todo lo que ha sacrificado por ese gato, es hora que le dé una cucharada de su propia medicina…

—I…I…—. Pronuncia débilmente la chica, abriendo los ojos de golpe, observando para todos los lugares posibles, su cara tenía un tinte rojo, se sentía ardiendo, como si tuviera fiebre. Su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente como si tuviera prisa.

Ese magnífico éxtasis en el que se había sometido había dejado varios estragos… —La fiebre de la enfermedad es producida por el cuerpo mismo… La fiebre del amor es creada por el cuerpo ajeno…—. Recitó la chica observando suspicaz e invisiblemente la ventana entreabierta de su cuarto que dejaba escapar un poco de aire a su alcoba…

Ikuto tragó de nuevo saliva pesadamente, controló su respiración un poco, sonriendo socarronamente, observó con disimulo a la chica que se perdía en el cuarto de baño…

—Te ves tan bien como siempre Amu, mucho mejor que en muchas de mis fantasías…—. Dijo, llevando una de sus manos a la zona de la pelvis, donde la peli-rosa había dejado un ligero problema por solucionar…

…Algún día se lo cobraría…

**Sé que tienes un hombre, y que a él le respondes, pero es que aquí estoy yo. Esperándote, mientras que él…"**

_Zion & Lennox._

:D No me mates Gini. Es con mucho cariño :D


	4. Sé natural, sensual

**.ØBLIVIØUŠ.**

_Shugo Chara!_** No **es mío. Si así fuera,_Amu_** no **existía, & era **Yaoi**. ¿Ya a un Drabble de terminar? D: Bueno, les tengo una sorpresita, pero no les diré qué es (No es lemmon XD) Pero lo descubrirán en unos cuantos días más.

**Canción elegida: **_Mala conducta. _Alexis & Fido.

**Єnjoy!**

**Gini, es todo tuyo.**

**IV: Sé natural, sensual.**

Se encontraba sentados en la misma mesa ¿Porqué rayos ninguno de los dos se acercaba? Kukkai así lo había planeado, mientras más cerca estuvieran, más acción iba a haber entre esos dos. Pero al parecer, ambos tenían un ego tan grande como para no hacerlo.

Sólo se observaron detenidamente, Amu, tratando se retener esa sonrisilla involuntaria que necesitaba sacar desde hacía una semana, el neko la había observado día y noche, así que no había podido bajar la guardia ni un momento…

Un mutis encantador les llenó por completo. Utau y Kukkai habían salido a bailar, mientras ellos seguí sentados uno enseguida del otro. Pronto se vieron envueltos en unos de sus tantos juegos… Un mesero llegó a la mesa, colocando un platillo de fresas recién lavadas y un plato con chocolate enseguida.

Amu sonrió ladeadamente para el mesero que hizo el mismo acto que ella. Se fue de ahí, dejando a ambos adolescentes pensando en el qué hacer con aquélla proposición que les había puesto enfrente el destino.

Ikuto sonrió cerrando los ojos divinamente. Ahora le tocaba a él…

Tomo una fresilla del plato, Amu, se hacía la desinteresada, le calaba en las gónadas que él se le hubiera adelantado con un plan.

Ikuto estaba tentado a llenar la fresa de chocolate, pero eso le quitaría totalmente la diversión a aquello. La giró sobre sus labios, observando a todos lados, menos con Amu, la chica se giró como si realmente tuviera interés por la música.

Ikuto mordió la punta de la frutilla mientras el líquido rojizo comenzaba a salir… Dirigiéndose descaradamente sobre la comisura de los labios de Ikuto hasta internarse en la barbilla del mismo. Tal vez Ikuto no lo sabía, lo más probable era que sí, pero Amu estaba escrutándolo con la mirada, aunque estuviera observando la pista…

Ikuto recorrió con su lengua la comisura de sus labios y con el dedo índice se llevó el resto de jugo de la barbilla. Sonrió lascivamente, pasando la fruta por sus labios hasta dejarlos con un tinte rojo. Amu intentó no abrir los ojos demás, pero le era imposible con el espectáculo que Ikuto le estaba dando.

Tomó la frutilla y mordió un poco más, dejando que aun más líquido saliera de ella.

Un calor bochornoso los envolvió de repente, tal vez habían subido más la calefacción. Maldijeron al mismo tiempo. Era un calor casi infernal… pero no obstante, Ikuto no se detenía… sacó la punta de su lengua y lamió la pulpa de la fresa frente a los ojos de Amu, la cual pudo observar que el cuello del chico comenzaba a perlarse debido a los _calores_ que provocaba. Ikuto se abrió el cuello de la camisa, dejando parte de su pecho lampiño al descubierto.

Decidió doblarle el juego…

–¿Necesitas ayuda con esa fresa?–. Habló la muchacha acercándose a él de sobremanera quitándole la fruta y llevándosela a los labios para comérsela de golpe… Ikuto sonrió lascivamente viendo que su plan había resultado…

–Tal vez pueda subir más la calefacción…–. Sonrió la chica. –¿O prefieres que te suba más la temperatura yo misma?–. Rió.

–¿De verdad crees que puedas subírmela tú?–. Y frente a su sonrisa burlona, no hubo más que decir.

**Ella me derrite como en su boca el chocolate…"**

_Alexis & Fido._

Nahhh, neta, no me mates :D


	5. Despierta la curiosidad

**.ØBLIVIØUŠ.**

_Shugo Chara!_** No **es mío. Si así fuera,_Amu_** no **existía, & era **Yaoi**. Y qué creen… Con éste Drabble cierro _Oblivious._ Gracias por ese inminente apoyo a lo largo de esta tabla de las tácticas de seducción. Os agradezco infinitamente, & si vos sois remilgada, le puedes ir dando al cerrar por que éste Drabble será más fuerte que los otros.

**Canción elegida: **_Dile que fui yo. _Zion ft. Arcángel & De la Ghetto.

**Єnjoy!**

**Gini, es todo tuyo.**

**V: Despierta la curiosidad.**

Subió a la motocicleta rápidamente, ni siquiera enfocaba bien en la oscuridad, pero se llevó detrás a la chica semi-consciente. Renegó un poco, pero por más que tratara no podía, por más que lo deseara, estar enojado con ella.

–¡Amu!–.Vociferó más que enojado viendo a la chica cayéndose en su propio eje. Kukkai sólo sonreía aguantándose las ganas de carcajearse ahí mismo. –¡Desconocido!–. Habló la peli-rosa entre ronquidos y los ojos entrecerrados. Entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello del chico mientras Kukkai, se mordía un dedo para no reír.

–No soy un desconocido…–. Espetó un poco dolido…

–¿Dios?–. Balbuceó la chica.

–No–.

–¿Afrodita?–. Ikuto hasta llegó a molestarse por semejante comparación… –No–. Laceró agriamente.

–Ahhh. Es que eres muy hermosa–. Dijo la chica riéndose después, mientras Kukkai ya no aguantó un segundo más, y rió a todo pulmón. –Si, hahahaha preciosa–. Le secundó el castaño. Ikuto no deseaba ser más el payasito de su circo así que se dirigió a su motocicleta, subió a la chica y después él. Tomó las manos de la chica y las colocó en su cintura y las apretó.

–Agárrate bien–. Le indicó, y aunque era muy probable que la chica no le entendiera… Quiso asegurarse. Se despidió de su cuñado y así reanudó la marcha. El camino era largo, y el bosque era muy espeso.

Sentía que las manos de Amu iban bajando su fuerza de agarre. Se tensó en su lugar y giró rápidamente para ver a la chica sonriendo pícaramente en su dirección. Volvió la vista al camino y se dijo que la cerveza le estaba haciendo daño.

Sintió de repente su blazer y camisa subir y su piel chocar con el frío de la noche, después un brazo tomarle fuertemente y una mano subir hasta su pecho. –¿Amu?–. Argumentó girando por segunda vez y ver a la chica besando su nuca haciendo que escalofríos le recorrieran la médula…

–¿Mmm?–. Pronunció ella casi como un ronroneo… Bajó su mano hasta la hebilla de pantalón de Ikuto, este le detuvo la mano ahí, intentando comprender que era el alcohol el que estaba haciéndole tener alucinaciones…

La chica comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello dejando huellas de saliva que se evaporaban con el aire. Se detuvo un momento e Ikuto pensó muy pertinente soltar la mano de la chica, pero así como lo hizo, le desabrochó la hebilla y después el botón, y el cierre.

Comenzó a morder la oreja del neko e Ikuto intentó enfocar entre los árboles ¿Acaso Amu quería que se estrellaran…? –Mmm I…Ikuto…Ikuto…Ahhm–. Susurró la chica en la oreja del mayor mientras Ikuto hacía o trataba de hacer caso omiso a los ruidos tan sugestivos de la chica…

Pero rápido perdió todo sentido cuando una mano se adentró en sus bóxers y comenzó a masajear aquélla parte tan íntima… –Ahhm… Quédate quieta…–. Respiró hondamente intentando que el aire entrara a sus pulmones, la chica guió su mano libre a uno de los pezones del joven para comenzar a pellizcarlo lentamente y ponerlo duro al contacto.

Prosiguió con el gemelo y en poco segundos, pudo sentir el miembro de Ikuto totalmente erecto… Siguió su recorrido hasta partes bajas donde se encontró con sus testículos y de igual forma comenzó a masajearlos lentamente, mientras Ikuto abría más los ojos intentando concentrarse en el camino.

–Mmmm así me gustan… tan grandes y ahhhm–. Ikuto dejó de respirar… Apagó la moto de sopetón y tomó a la chica en brazos y la recostó en el pasto del bosque, le abrió la blusa y comenzó a besarle desesperadamente el cuello.

Amu sonrió fugazmente. –Caíste, Ikuto. Bienvenido a los juegos de seducción–. Dijo Amu dejándose hacer al antojo del neko.

Ikuto sonrió. Pues bien así era, la seducción era el arma más intangible que ha habido para llegar al corazón y sobre todo al cuerpo de un hombre… Aun así, Ikuto no debía olvidar; que Amu seguía siendo ajena.

Pero por esta noche, él podía olvidar inclusive eso.

**Regresa por mí, yo te juro que yo te adoro…"  
**_De la Ghetto._

**Ah, qué bonito Drabble (¿?) ¿Qué? A mí sí me gustó ¬n¬ espero que le hayan disfrutado… Por cierto. Oblivious significa ajeno. Gini, espero que te haya gustado a pesar de las notas reggaetoneras del final.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
